She's the girl I've been telling you about
by Islamgirl
Summary: Mike's such a happy easy going guy...then why is he beating the crap out of the punching bag?  Tina/Mike/Artie love triangle one shot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did because they'd be getting ALL the screen time!Set in season one.**

Mike Chang didn't have a mean bone in his body. Coach Tanaka said that he'd be a better player if he showed more passion. It didn't really matter, Mike never got overly excited, Mike never got overly depressed. In fact, Mike rarely showed any emotions. He just smiled and kept going, despite what was going on around him. That's why Matt Rutherford, Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman were so concerned when they saw Mike throwing punches at the bag hanging from the locker room beams. Sweat dripped off his forehead as his punches became more and more wild. His dark eyes were narrowed in concentration, his jaw clenched, his muscles taught with tension.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Finn asked, keeping a safe distance.

"Nothing." Mike stopped and slowed the bag with his arms. "Nothing."

Puck's eyebrows shot up. "Sure man. Like we're gonna believe that." He threw his bag into his locker. "Dude, I've never seen you even frown before, and it looks like you're beating the shit out of that punching bag."

Matt shook his head and quietly walked towards his locker and pulled his pads out. Mike sighed and walked over to his locker and ripped his gear from it. The other three winced as he slammed the locker door, it echoing in the empty room.

"I'll see you out there."

"Right." Finn stared at Mike until he left and then turned to Matt. Finn might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but even HE knew there was something up with Mike. "Okay Matt, what's going on with Mike?"

"It's nothing." He pulled his shoes on and began tying them. "Guys, sorry…I just can't tell you…not until Mike tells you. 'Kay?"

Puck shrugged. "Hopefully Chang uses that energy on the field for the game tomorrow. Maybe he'll crush someone…instead of helping them up."

Narrowing his eyes, Finn shrugged his massive shoulders and shut his locker door. "Okay dude."

Matt sighed and followed the other two out of the locker room.

.

Mike shut the locker door with his foot, relishing in the feeling of the thin metal caving under his strength. His eyes followed her as she walked down the hallway, pushing the wheelchair. That damn wheelchair. That damn wheelchair with Arite Abrams in it. He hated that kid, not because of who he was, but who he had. He hated him with every ounce of his being, and Mike didn't hate anyone.

"She's with Artie man, there's nothing you can do about it. And even if you could, you'd be the dude who stole the wheelchair kid's girl." Matt said slowly, trying to keep a safe distance from Mike.

"I KNOW!" Mike exclaimed, kicking some random locker just for the hell of it. "I KNOW THAT! There's NOTHING that I can do! NOTHING!" He roared. "And I hate it."

Matt followed his best friend with his eyes. "Mike, nothing you can do is going to get Tina….but…maybe…I dunno ask Mr. Schue if you can sing in Glee?"

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Mike hitched his bag higher up his back. "Yeah right, because THAT will get her. Me warbling while he sounds like he should be in a boy band."

"Well…you can dance." Matt shrugged.

"If his legs worked, he'd probably be better at that too." Mike frowned, grabbing his seat in the third row of chemistry.

Matt sighed. "Sorry dude, that's all I've got."

"Whatever." Mike glared and began scrawling chemical equations in his notebook so hard the paper ripped underneath the pressure of his pen. When the bell mercifully rang, he threw his books into his bag and bolted for the door, slamming into someone short. "T-T-Tina." He stumbled.

She looked up at him under a curtain of dark hair. "Hey Mike. In a bit of a hurry?"

He blushed. "S-S-S-Sorry."

Laughing, she picked up her books. "You're stealing my Asian with a stutter thing." With a soft smile she turned around. "See you in glee on Thursday."

And Mike smiled. Matt shook his head and pulled him to their next class.

.

"Okay guys, our next lesson…" William Schuester started until he caught Mike's hand in the air.

"Mike?"

"Mr. Schue, can I…I can sing something'?" He asked standing up.

"Sure….I guess."

Mike nodded towards Finn, Puck and Matt. "Guys, can you help me out?"

Finn leapt up and sat at the drum set, Puck grabbed his guitar and Matt walked up to stand beside Mike.

"Okay guys, whenever you're ready." Mike nodded towards the band behind them. The music started with Finn and Puck joining in.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I seen herI just had to find a way I could meet herCause I've been dying for the chance just to treat herLike the ripe little peach she isWouldn't even cross my mind to deceive herBut she could lie through her teeth and I'd believe herI don't know her but I know that I need herAnd I don't think she's got a notion butThat's the girl I've been telling you aboutAin't she everything I said and a whole lot moreShe got it going on and I never want to be without herThat's the girl I've been telling you aboutShe's been spinning in my head like a revolving doorHer smile is like the sun and my whole world revolves around her."

His eyes glanced towards Tina. She was staring at him, her eyes meeting his before quickly looking at the ground.

"I don't even think she knows how she moves meI can't explain it but she does something to meIf she ever looked she'd see right through meAnd I don't think that I could keep my coolI could tell her that I want to get to know herTake her the places that I'd really like to show herBut I hear she's got somebody and he loves herAnd I don't think he's got a notion butThat's the girl I've been telling you aboutAin't she everything I said and a whole lot moreShe's got it going on and I never want to be without herThat's the girl I've been telling you aboutShe's been living in y head like a recurring dreamHer smile is like the sun and my whole world revolves around herShe lives in my head from the start of my day till the nightAnd every word that she says I'm hanging onto so tight."

He danced around, knowing that everyone's eyes were on him, except for Tina. She kept her eyes glued to the floor, colouring rising from the dark shirt she wore.

"That's the girl I've been telling you aboutAin't she everything I said could you need much moreShe's got it going on and I never want to be without herThat's the girl I've been telling you aboutShe's been reigning in my head like a pouring stormHer smile is like the sun and my whole world revolves around herLike a soul in the wind I've been lost since the day I found herWhat I'd give to be everything she needs like the air around herGot my arms open wide wish she knew they belong around her ."

He stopped, everyone staring at him.

"Wow Mike. That was…awesome." Mr Schue complemented with a smile. "Really good guys."

"Thanks." He sighed. "Hey, Mr. Schue…I've gotta go." He grabbed his bag. "Sorry. Gotta take my mom to a doctor's appointment."

"…Sure Mike."

Everyone watched as he ran out of the room. No one except Tina knowing the reason why. She sighed as she felt Artie's hand tighten around hers. She winced as the sound of something, probably a fist or foot, hitting a locker in the empty hallway. Stealing a glance at Matt, who shrugged and looked out in the hall.

Mike nursed his broken hand for the rest of the month, refusing to talk about it, keeping his distance from both Tina and Artie. He watched with sad eyes, thankful that there was only a week left of school and then he was off to be a counsellor at camp and he wouldn't have to think about them. See them. He slammed his hand against the desk, making him groan in pain. At least thinking about that made his heartache hurt less.


End file.
